1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in vehicle operated remote control systems and more particularly, to vehicle operated remote control systems which utilize the headlight system of a vehicle having a high beam and a low beam operation by switching therebetween.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Remote access opening, such as garage door and gate opening from automotive vehicles has become very popular and various remote access systems are now in widespread use. Most of the conventional remote control access systems utilize a garage door or a gate opener which is controlled by a radio frequency beam emitted from a transmitter located within the vehicle.
Essentially all of the conventional remote control access systems now in use employ a hand-held remote control transmitter which is operated to cause the opening or closing of the garage door or gate when the vehicle is located within proximity to the opener.
One of the significant problems with the present commercially available remote control access systems is the fact that a hand-held transmitter is required for accessing the gate or door. Frequently, these hand-held remote control units are either clipped to a sun visor of the vehicle or stored in the glove compartment or otherwise placed in some other unobtrusive location. However, in many cases they are misplaced and the user of the remote control system must then conduct a search of his or her vehicle in order to locate the hand-held transmitter.
In addition to the foregoing, there is the ever present problem of theft of the remote control transmitter. Since the remote control transmitter is, in effect, a key, theft of this device would enable a thief to obtain access to the controlled area. If the thief or potential thief knows of the location of the controlled access area, then such thief could on occasion lift the transmitter from the vehicle and use the same on a subsequent occasion.
It would be desirable to provide a remote control system which enables access to a controlled area and which is not visible from the exterior of the vehicle and also cannot be readily removed from a vehicle.